Jack's way
by Mirumo
Summary: There are a lots of things Ianto will have to do Jack's way, whether he wants it or not ...  Short OS, set after "Adrift".


**Author : **Mirumo, a.k.a Claire in real life.

**Title : **Jack's way

**Summary : **There are a lots of things Ianto will have to do Jack's way, whether he wants it or not ...

**Rating :** K+13, maybe. I always have problems figuring out how people estimate that one thing is shocking, and another one isn't ... There is a clear sexual situation and a bit of swearing, but no smut intended. And if you are homophobic, please click on that « previous » button. But if you are homophobic, what are you doing on a Torchwood fanfic ?

**Themes :** Sex, romance, shocking co-workers

**Pairing :** Captain Jack Harkness and his beautiful Welshman, Ianto Jones, a.k.a « Janto » (sounds so much better than « Gwack » ...)

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Torchwood, nor the characters : they belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. However, if I owned the serie, I would have made the writers think twice before killing Suzie (a lot), Owen (twice), Tosh and Ianto (I still can't get over that, personally), while bloody Gwen Cooper, who is way less talented and experienced than them, is still alive !

**A few words from the author :** Hi there. Apart from reviews, I haven't been writing for a long time. Plus, English isn't even my first language. I can handle it quite well orally, but I surely made quite a lot of mistakes in this. Please, make any useful (or useless, I don't care) comment so that I can improve, or change something in the text, or go kill myself if this is really too bad. I don't have any pretention about this, I just wrote it in a few hours after rewatching the first season.

This little OS sets between « Adrift » and the end of the second season. It's really short. Actually, all of my comments before and after it are going to be longer than the text itself.

« Holy shit ! »

« Oh my god ! »

Both swears came out simultaneously, yelled by Owen and Toshiko. He was stunned, an expression of disgust and terror on his face ; she had her hands on her mouth, her cheeks turning bright red and her eyes wide open.

Ianto, comfortably sitting in his chair, had his dark red tie let loose, the first buttons of his white shirt undone. The jacket of his dark suit was casually lying on the desk, over the carefully filed brochures. The Welshman's hair were messier than usual, sweat forming on his forehead. One of his hands was clutching tighly at the arm of the chair, while the other one was holding Jack's nape. Jack Harkness was himself kneeling face to face to Ianto, standing between his legs. His greatcoat had landed on the floor next to him, and his braces were resting along his thighs. The captain was pulling Ianto to him to share a fervent kiss, his fingers running through his dark hair. His other hand, however, was way lower, stuffed into Ianto's trousers, stroking his crotch firmly. And that seemed to be what Tosh and Owen couldn't help staring at.

« Fuck, Harkness, what is that ? I don't care if you don't have a bloody flat, just go to Teaboy's or use a hotel, but don't you ever do _that_ or anything else near to that area when we are here, is that clear ?

- Right. » laughed Jack. « Sorry, Owen, we ...

- Oi ! There is no way we're mentionning this happened, okay ? Come on, Tosh. »

The doctor seemed to be coming near to an embolism, and pulled a very embarrassed Toshiko outside the tourist office, grumbling infuriated threats about « quitting that fucking job where people are jerking each other under our noses ». Ianto was still staggered in the same attitude, his face reflectig both the previous pleasure and the shock of Tosh and Owen's arrival. Before he could say anything, Jack grabbed his neck and dragged him into the bruising kiss they were interrupted in the middle of. But not even a minute after spoinged up another person : Gwen, staring at a sheet of a paper she was holding, on which a few words were quickly written.

« Jack, why did you put this on the lift ? It works perfectly, I just used it. Did y - oh shit ! »

The young woman halted suddenly when she raised her glance and saw the two men in the same situation her colleagues had found them in ; Jack seemed however to be a bit annoyed to be interrupted again, and Ianto rolled his eyes, wishing people would knock, sometimes. As for Gwen, she mumbled « It can wait ... Sorry ... » and stormed out of the office. It was the second time she caught them : she had wished that, after this embarrassing moment in the hothouse, they would have found another location than the _work place_ to have sex. Apparently not. But it wasn't less than you could expect from Jack Harkness.

Captain Jack who, after a sigh, noticed : « Well, we can be sure no one will pass by this office today, that's the good point. » and leaned in to tickle Ianto's chest. But the Welshman seemed puzzled, and miles away from having sex in mind, although his lover's hand was still in his pants.

« Jack ... The thing she said about the lift ...

- What thing ? » asked the older man, his voice damped as he was nibbling Ianto's nipples.

« I was enjoying myself, but I'm not deaf. ... Did you put a sign on the lift, saying that it wasn't working, so that they would have to go through here to get out ? »

Jack raised his head, an immense grin on his face.

« Kinda. »

Ianto sighed, exasperated.

« Didn't we agree we would _talk_ to them ? I really didn't want Tosh or _Owen_ finding out that way, not after Gwen.

- Well, we did, but then I realised : that way is funnier, don't you think ? »

Jack assaulted his lips without arguing any more, and Ianto didn't resist long. Didn't resist at all, actually.

He was the boss, after all, wasn't he ?

**Post-OS comments :**

* Ianto's suit was deeply thought. This is actually the same kind than the one he's wearing in the very first episode of Torchwood. He's already such a cutie, when he greets Gwen, and you will notice that he indeed has a **red** tie.

* The position of Jack and Ianto might look a bit weird, but it's feasible : if you're kneeling face to face to a sitting person, you can easily kiss her if she leans in just a little bit. I tried it with my girlfriend, so ... (no comments)

* I don't really like my ending. The idea was the one I had from the very beginning, but I had found a better formulation and, of course, I forgot it. If you have any suggestion, please share it.

And what else can I say ? I like to think of myself as a very good reviewer (or at least a very prolific one), so if Read & Review me, I might surely go to read your fanfics !

Sweet kisses for my fellow reviewers / writers. Claire.


End file.
